


Dial Tone

by esidesu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Bandaid, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Lesbian Relationship, Short & Sweet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esidesu/pseuds/esidesu
Summary: Mikan needs some comfort late at night and her girlfriend is there for her
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Dial Tone

**Author's Note:**

> I love bandaid so much I'm so soft for them

Mikan shakily reached out for her phone. She fumbled with it for a minute before pulling it back under the covers. The brightness nearly blinded her as she pulled up her dial pad. Soon the dial tone was ringing throughout the silent room. 

“Hey baby.” A wave of relief washed over her as Ibuki’s voice echoed out. “Are you alright?”

“Hey, I…” she hesitated, a whimper rising in her throat. She heard Ibuki sigh and the jingle of keys. Mikan mumbled. 

“What’s wrong? I’m on my way over.”

“You don’t need to come. I just wanted to talk to you.” 

“No. I need to come over.” Ibuki stated. She hated being stern with Mikan, but she as concerned. “Hold on a second.” Ibuki’s voice was cut off with a mechanical beep. Mikan knew she was probably on the way to her car, if not already in it. She waited a long minute in darkness, staring down at her phone. Suddenly, it vibrated in her hands. She picked up immediately. 

“Hey sweetheart. I’ll be there soon, alright?” Mikan simply nodded and made a small noise of acknowledgement. “Oh, did I tell you about my new keychain?”

“Not yet.”

“It’s a little bunny, I know you’ll love it.” Ibuki always knew the best ways to distract Mikan, even if her transition into a new conversation wasn’t so subtle. She had a knack for making her feel better. Time flew until Mikan heard a hard knock on the door. She jumped out of bed and peeked through the blinds of her window. Sure enough, Ibuki’s car was parked just outside. She quietly made her way to the front door and slowly pulled it open. Ibuki pulled her into a tight hug. She whispered into her ear, “I’m here.” Mikan melted into the embrace. Ibuki’s comforting embrace made her feel better instantly. 

“Thank you,” she choked out. Ibuki pulled away for just a moment before picking her up with a bright smile.

“Your knight is here.” 

“You’re a little less shiny than I imagined you.” Mikan giggled. Ibuki rolled her eyes and kissed her cheek. She carried her gently back into her nest of a room. Blankets were piled up on the bed, the various lights strung around casting a warm glow. She sat on the plush bed, holding Mikan against her chest as she laid back. Mikan nuzzled into the embrace, twining their legs and pulling a blanket over them. Tears stung her eyes as she looked down at her lover. “Thank you so much. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Probably some boring jock guy,” she muttered. Mikan laughed. 

“I said ‘what’ not ‘who’ you pervert!”

“Am I wrong?” Ibuki smirked. Mikan pouted and looked away. 

“Probably not.” 

Ibuki sighed and pulled Mikan even closer. She tangled her fingers in her soft hair. A moment of silence passed as they laid together. Love practically radiated through the room, creating a safe atmosphere. Ibuki traced small circles in Mikan’s back and listened to her soft breaths. 

“I love you so much, baby,” she whispered. She laid in the darkness for a moment before realizing that her lover had fallen asleep. She allowed herself a quiet laugh and craned her neck to plant a quick kiss on her forehead. “Sweet dreams.”


End file.
